My Sora, My Sky
by Togechu09
Summary: This takes place after KH2. Riku's been noticing Sora a lot more lately, but he doesn't think Sora has been doing the same. Let's see if he can't get the little brunette for himself. RikuxSora some SoraxKairi RARELY
1. Chapter 1: Nothing's Changed

Chu: Ehehe….what's up everybody? Sorry I haven't been able to update for a WHILE! Been having a lot of stuff going on with school and my mom and stuff. Oh and I will try to update on my Pokémon story. Again…I'm REALLY SORRY!

Demi: *sighs* Why don't you stop apologizing and start the story?

Chu: What EVER, Demi. Anyway, this is a Kingdom Hearts fanfic and it is RikuxSora. I guess there's a little teeny bit of SoraxKairi, but it will mainly be Shoenai. Okay Dem! Now do the disclaimer please!

Demi: Right. Chu does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"

Ch 1: Nothing's Changed

*Riku's POV*

'Nothing's changed, huh?'

'Nope. Nothing ever will.

But that isn't true. When I said that nothing had changed, I was lying to you. I'm the thing that's changed, or it's more like my feelings have. I spent a year in the Dark Realm away from the light; I came back and everything seemed to be much clearer...everthing about you that is.

I never really noticed before...was your hair always such a lovely shade of cinnamon brown? Was your skin always so slightly tanned? Your eyes such a bright shade of ocean blue? Your voice...I never really noticed how optimistic and cheerful you always sounded. Was your grin always so adorable? How could I not notice haw carefree you always seemed to be. Perhaps I was just...foolish not to notice.

I really can't help my jealously, Sora! It just usn't fair. I know that for Roxas and Namine' to be with each other, you and Kairi have to be together, but this burning ache in my heart always comes back when I see you with her. Why should she get the one thing that I finally realize that I need more than anything? Is it too late to have you as my own? I already know that you are the light to my darkness, but are you aware of that fact, my sweet little Sora? I confessed that I wished I could follow my heart, just as you do; please don't tell me that it's too late for me to try.

Ahh, you are waving for me t come with you (and...HER) to the palm tree to watch the sunset and talk. "Coming Sora!" I hear myself say as I run to catch up. No...Nothing's changed...nothing about this island and the others that is. Yes, I am coming, Sora...and guess what, KAIRI! I'm not going anywhere.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

Chu: I know! I know! It's really, really short! I'm sorry. I wrote it down in my notebook and it was longer than this!

Demi: I'm quite sure that you won't be punished just because the first chapter of this rather.....interesting story is shorter than you are.

Chu: This coming from the guy who can't go through a doorway without having to duck?

Demi: .....

Chu: I knew you didn't want to go there. Okay everyone, please review. If you don't like it, that's fine and if you do but want to offer constructive criticism then please feel free to do so.


	2. Chapter 2: Very Confused

Chu: Hey everybody. I know it's been weeks since my last chapter, but cut me some slack! I haven't had access to the internet since then. On top of that I somehow managed to lose the very notebook that the first chapter was in!

Demi: It's always a sad day when an author losses their precious notebook of happiness...

Chu: I don't care if that's sarcasm or if it's a real emotion, just do the disclaimer!

Demi: As you wish, my liege. Chu does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

Ch 2: Very Confused

*Normal POV*

Sora sighed as he stared thoughtfully out the window in the classroom, his pencil tapping the side of his head absentmindedly. _'All of my _

_adventures from before seem like they happened so long ago in the past...I wonder how Donald, Goofy, and everyone else are doing...' _He thought idly

to himself as he turned to look at the teacher. He just couldn't keep his mind in the classroom and instead let it wander back to times long gone by from

when he'd first gotten the Keyblade to when he and Riku finally returned home to the Islands.

_'Riku.....' _Sora thought as he let his mind wander to the older boy, his pencil finding its way to rest on his lower lip. How happy he'd been to finally

find his best friend in the whole world, and in the form of Ansem at that! He could hardly believe it when Kari had told him; but when he took his

hand and actually seen that it was indeed _Riku_ he could hardly control himself; had he actually started to cry? As he held Riku's hand, he'd felt the

happiness of finding his friend after searching for so long, but he thought that he had maybe felt something more....an attraction maybe?

Wait....hold on a minute! There was no way that Sora could be attracted to another guy, especially if that guy was RIKU! There was no way that he

could be...._gay_. _'No way, no way, NO WAY! I am not GAY! I like Kairi! ...Right?' _He thought and then pondered it for a moment. Sure he liked Kairi,

especially when they'd been younger, but it wasn't that lovey dovey feeling you get when you're with someone. It was more of a brother/sister love

now that he thought about it. _'Yeah....I guess I don't like her that way anymore after all....but when I'm with Riku.......No! No Sora! Stop that!' _He

thought, shaking his head.

There was absolutely NO WAY that Sora was attracted to Riku! He couldn't be! Riku had been his his best friend for _years_, there was no way that he

could feel that way towards him! But...the thought of it didn't seem as bad to Sora as it should. He thought of how it would feel to just be held in Riku's

arms against his chest, looking up at him as thier faces got closer and closer to each other, their lips about to touch- "NO! I don't have gay jungle

fever!" He suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs, on his feet. He blinked and then looked around to see everyone staring at him blankly, including the

teacher who cleared her throat. "That's very nice, Sora but I'd like to get back to class." She said as Sora blushed a dark red and sat back down.

"Sorry...." He muttered as the rest of the class laughed. _'Great....'_

_~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"_

Sora walked quite a distance from Riku as they walked home together, lagging behind and staring at his feet on purpose as he still thought about

his little interruption during class. 'Oh boy....word travels fast around school too! I wonder who else has heard about that,' He thought and then

looked up at Riku's back. 'I wonder if Riku heard about it....'

Riku stopped walking and then turned to look at Sora with the blankest look possible. ".....Gay jungle fever, huh?" He asked as Sora jumped, shaking

violently as he backed up a little more. "Oh...so you heard about that? Well....IwasjustrandomlythinkinglikeIalwaysdoduringclassRiku,it'snobigdeal!

OhbutwhyamItellingyouthisit'sprettystupidisn'tit?" He said quite quickly and laughed nervously, scratching his head. _'He's totally not buying this...' _He

thought as Riku stared at him and may as well have had a sign pointing to him that read 'Totally Not Buying It.' "Right Sora....well, it IS you I

suppose....what are you doing walking all the way back there anyway?" Riku asked as Sora blinked and had absolutely no idea how to answer to it.

"Uhh...well you see...I..." He tried to say and then suddenly felt himself being pulled down the sidewalk by the hand...._Riku's_ hand! He suddenly felt

blood rushing to his cheeks and his heart beating faster. _'Wha-? Is Riku really holding my hand?' _Was all that he could think about as the two of them

walked together.

Riku finally let go when they'd reached Sora's home and then turned to look at the little brunette. "Sora....." He started, staring at him intently

through his bangs. "Y-Yeah? What is it Riku...?" He answered, waiting for Riku to speak. "........I....I'll see you tomorrow." Riku said and then swiftly

turned and walked away. _'You idiot....' _Was all he could think about during the entire walk home. Sora stared after his friend with a confused look on his

face. "Riku? .....What were you really going to say? Definately not that." He said to himself as he walked into the house._ 'I'm so confused.....'_

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Chu: WOOOT! Who says that I can't create without a dinky little notebook!?

Demi: Chu is obviously happy that this chapter is much longer than the first one.

Chu: Poor little Sora. He's so oblivious to Riku's feelings and his own sexuality.

Demi: Tell me about it...oh and "Gay jungle fever?"

Chu: So I watch a little too much Scrubs, sue me!

Demi: I'd prefer not to take legal action against you, my lady.

Chu: That's 'cause you luff me too much. Okay everyone, please remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3: Riku's Mean

Chu: I found it! I found it! Woooot!!!

Demi: Chu is very happy that she finally found her notebook....seriously, the celebration needs to stop milady.

Chu: Oh, fine! Party pooper.

Demi: No, just trying to keep the story going. Now before we do continue, Chu would like to thank a few people.

Chu: Yep!

**DemyXD- Sure, here ya go! -gives cookie- And I love Scrubs too! **

**spiralgal- Thank you! I was trying to keep it so Riku gets his own feelings, but Sora is in denial of being -gasp- homosexual. Of course there will be more!**

**Suguri Takeuchi-chan- You are by far my most favorite reviewer. If I was your sister, I'd probably think you were psycho too. **

**NinjaShiek- This is Kingdom Hearts, not Naruto! Hahaha! I'm updating as fast as possible.**

**XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX- The random shouting is what makes it hilarious.**

And these are all of the people who I hope will remain faithful to this fic as it progresses. Okay now, Demi you know the drill!

Demi: Of course. Chu does not own Kingdom Hearts, or its characters.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

Ch 3: Riku's Mean

*Normal POV*

The young brunette known as Sora pouted as he made his way to school, mentally cursing a particular silverette. Riku had left for school without

him- without Sora! That just didn't happen! Riku wouldn't think twice on it. So why was today any different? _'Maybe it had something to do with what _

_happened yesterday,' _He thought, stopping to contemplate. _'Maybe I did something to upset him...like when I was walking so far away or babbling like _

_an idiot.'_ "Whatever it was, he isn't too pleased." He said to himself as he started walking again.

"Whatever what is, Sora?" A cheerful voice chirped next to him; it was Kairi. "Oh, Kairi! Well, it's nothing really. I was just wondering why Riku

went to school without me, that's all." He said, looking down towards his feet. "Oh. Well, maybe he's just got a lot on his mind and forgot." She

suggested. Sora shook his head, a frown on his face. "No way. Riku wouldn't just forget like that. It's got to be something else. Maybe I made him angry

without noticing." "Sora...Riku would allow himself to be taken over by the darkness a second time before getting angry at you. If anything, he tends to

brighten up a lot when he's around you." Kairi said with a smile. Sora thought about this for a moment and then nodded, grinning widely. "Yeah. Maybe

I'm just being paranoid. Oh, we should hurry before we're late." He said and they broke off into a run to get to school on time.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

"Hey, Sora!"

Sora turned and smiled, waving a hand as one of his friends called his name. "Hey Tidus." "Sora! Sora did you hear about what happened

between Riku and this girl a little while ago?" Tidus asked, wanting to tell him. Sora shook his head, very curious to hear the story. "Well it happened

like this......" Tidus started.

*Flashback*

Riku sighed as he leaned his head against his locker with closed eyes, the events of yesterday afternoon still playing in his head. _'What a _

_coward I am,' He thought. 'I had the best chance to tell him and I blew it....and now I'm avoiding him like he has the plague?' _"Umm...Riku?" He didn't

need to turn around to tell that there was a girl behind him and merely opened his eyes, glancing to the side and waiting.

"Well....I just....I wanted to give you this!" She said, holding out a pink envelope with his name written on it. Riku rolled his eyes in irritation and

turned, giving her one of his blankest looks. "It's a love letter, right? There's no point in me taking it since I don't want to go out with you. I'd just throw

it away without reading it. And who exactly _are_ you anyway?" He said, staring at her. She gave a few short whimpers and then raced down the hall

bawling her eyes out.

*End Flashback*

"...Then he just watches her run away and goes to homeroom!" Tidus said with a laugh as he finished the story. Sora could only stare at Tidus

with blank eyes. _'Riku...I never knew you could be so mean...' _Sora thought as he replayed the whole story in his head.

He layed his head down on the desk, frowning thoughtfully. _'Wierd....somehow I felt relieved when he said that to her....am I really attracted to _

_other guys?' _He thought and then glanced up to look at Tidus; he was still 'geeking out' about the Riku story. "Man that Riku really is something, isn't he

So-what in the HELL!?" Tidus shouted as he was suddenly hugged around the waist by Sora. _'Hmmmm.....I don't really feel anything....Nothing at all. _

_Maybe it's just Riku.' _He thought as Tidus shook in his arms.

The two boys were suddenly yanked apart; Sora by the back of his shirt an Tidus with a hand firmly planted in his face. "Sora what are you

doing?" Riku's voice asked with an irritated tone. Sora blinked a few times nervously and then looked up into Riku's aquamarine eyes.

"Uhhh...well....ehehehe...." He tried to say, but Riku ignored his uncomfortable state, directing a glare towards Tidus who flinched and glanced away.

The older boy gave a heavy sigh as he let go of Sora. "Whatever. I forgot to tell you something yesterday. Your mom asked me to come over

today. She wanted me to help you study seeing as how your grades could make dumbest of people laugh..." Riku said as Sora stared at him with the

same blank eyes as when Tidus finished his story._ 'Mean....mean....mean.....mean....I HATE TO STUDY....mean.....' _Sora thought as Riku raised an

eyebrow. "You're acting really strange Sora...are you hiding something from me?" He asked, leaning in closely as Sora gave a nervous laugh. "Riku!

Don't be silly! There's nothing at all! Now why don't you go back to your OWN homeroom and I'll see you after school!" Sora said as he started pushing

Riku out the door. 'Man does he have a sharp sense....'

Tidus remained silent until Riku was out the door and rushed over to Sora. "Oh man, he's got some serious issues.....but I can't help but notice

that he's always sticking around you, Sora...." He said as Sora thought about it for a minute. _'Really? I hadn't noticed him being around all that much....' _

He thought and looked at Tidus who was still a little freaked out by the glare from Riku. _'.....He's still mean, though.'_

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

Chu: Well, that's chapter 3! And yes, Riku is quite mean.

Demi: Hmmm....the boy has potential. I shall go and capture him at once! -disappears-

Chu: No! Well...don't forget Sora then. Okay guys, please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4: Riku Likes You

Chu: Okay everyone! We're moving right on into the fourth chapter of this fic!

Demi: And joining us would be the two stars of this epic love story: Riku and Sora.

Riku: I can't believe this....you kidnapped us, you deuche!

Sora: Riku, you shouldn't be saying such things about someone who could so easily beat you to a pulp.

Chu: How right you are Sora. Actually, why don't you do the disclaimer this time?

Sora: Okay! Chu does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

Ch 4: A Quickened Pace

*Normal POV*

Sora sighed heavily as he sat, staring down at his desk in a daze. _'Yesterday was hell! I never want to have to go through a study session with _

_Riku again!' _He thought to himself, glancing to the side as Tidus flopped into the seat next to him. "So, how'd it go yesterday, Sora?" He asked as Sora

gave him a tortured look. "It was complete and total torture..." He muttered as Tidus leaned back. "O-Oh really?" He asked nervously.

Sora nodded and reached up, gripping his head and tugign on his spikes. "Yes! I got whacked in the head every time I got the answer wrong! He

didn't even apologize after we were done! He even insulted my intelligence in front of my own mom! If I'm not careful he'll probably be over to study a

lot more frequently!" He said and then banged his head against his desk with a groan. "Why does he have to be so mean...?" Sora asked as Tidus

shrugged. "Eh. Heck if I know. I'm not as close a friend to him as you are....actually....he seems to only like you now, Sora....and maybe Kairi too. Could

that little journey of yours have something to do with it?" Tidus asked as Sora leaned his cheek against his hand. _'Now that you mention it....Riku HAS _

_been nicer to me than everyone else....' _He thought as he tried processing what this could mean.

Tidus stared at the brunette who was lost in his thoughts and sighed, shaking his head as he leaned back in his chair. "Honestly Sora, it's not

that hard to figure out." He said as Sora gave him a cluless look. "...Wha.....?" He said as Tidus facepalmed himself. "It's so obvious! Riku-" He didn't get

to finish as his chair was suddenly pulled all the way back and slammed into the floor. "Oops...sorry Tidus....I thought you had a much better sense of

how far you were leaning back." Riku said blankly as he stared down at him with a frown on his face. "Oh! Ehehehe....heeeeey Riku..." Tidus said as he

rubbed the back of his head.

Riku just frowned and then turned his attention to Sora who was staring down at Tidus. "Tidus....are you okay?" He asked as Tidus stood up and

then nodded. "Yeah I'm fine....I think I'll go and see if I can find Selphie...." He said and ran as fast as he could away from the two of them. Sora sighed

and looked up at Riku, pouting. _'So cute....' _Riku thought as Sora opened his mouth to speak. "Riku, what is your problem? You and Tidus were

a lot closer a year ago and now it's like you can't stand him." Sora said as he waited for the tall silverette to respond. _'Sora...if you only knew....I can't _

_expect your naiive mind to comprehend how I feel....but maybe I could help you figure it out for yourself.....'_ He thought as Sora went on a tangent about

how Riku 'Shouldn't be so mean' and 'Scares the heck out of Tidus and everyone else'. _'Maybe not....' _Riku thought as he forced himself to listen. "-you

know? So maybe if you try being a little more friendlier, our old friends wouldn't run away when the opportunity comes." Sora said as Riku stared blankly

at him.

"Uh-huh...Sora, I think you've been around Kairi a little too much lately." He sais as Sora jumped and then shook violently. "W-what are you

talking about Riku? You know me and Kairi hang out so much because of...you know, Roxas and Namine'." Sora whispered as Riku rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Sora, the two of us need to spend some time away from Kairi and everyone else for a change....How about tomorrow? Just you and me

hanging out." He said as Sora thought about it for a minute. "I guess that would be okay..." Sora said and then nodded. Riku smiled, something that only

seemed to be for Sora and then nodded. "Alright....see you after school and then tomorrow." He said as he roughly tousled the brunette's spikes and left

the classroom.

Sora sighed as Tidus reclaimed his seat. "Man....I never knew Riku could stoop so low as to slam me into the ground...in a chair!" He said as Sora

looked at him. "Oh...hey Tidus, what were you saying before?"" He asked as Tidus glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "Eh?" "You know, about

Riku?" He said as Tidus nodded and yawned. "Oh yeah, Riku likes you."

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

Chu: And thus we have the dreaded cliff-hanger! Dun dun duuuuun!

Demi: So....I suspect that there's a part two to this chapter?

Chu: Right you are, Demi! Right you are! Heeheehee!

Riku: You really serve under such a freakish girl?

Demi: You're really in love with such a ditz?

Riku: -hugs Sora close- My Sora.....

Chu: Okay! Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5: Riku Likes You Part 2

Chu: Heeeey everyone! Been doing a bit of writing between now and the previous chapter!

Demi: If you call sleeping until noon writing....

Chu: Who asked you!? Butt out!

Demi: O'course milady.

Riku: ....You might want to just let the story start.

Chu: Okay Riku! You do the disclaimer this time! And please add the litte note for the people who think this is based off of a doujinshi.

Riku: Alright. Chu does not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, or any works of Kingdom Hearts that are not her own.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

_Last Time...._

_"Oh...hey Tidus, what were you saying before?"" He asked as Tidus glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "Eh?" "You know, about _

_Riku?" He said as Tidus nodded and yawned. "Oh yeah, Riku likes you."_

**Now....**

Sora blinked a few times and then scooted closer to Tidus. "Ehehe.....sorry. D'you mind repeating that?" He asked at Tidus blinked and sat up in

his chair. "What are you deaf? I said Riku likes you. It's not that hard to figure out." He said as Sora leaned away and then glanced into space. "No way

Tidus! Riku's my best friend, why would he like me? Why would he even like guys!?" He asked and then looked back at Tidus as he sighed heavily.

"Think about it Sora. He's always around you, he glares at _everyone_ but you, and he turns down dates with girls like they've just asked him to bungee

jump off a building. The guy obviously has a thing for you."

Sora blinked and then actually took a moment to think about it. _'Now that I think about it...ever since we got back...he's been acting _

_differently...even more than when the islands were destroyed...maybe...' _He thought. "Maybe Riku really does like me...." He muttered and then glanced

at Tidus who was attempting to balance a pencil on his nose now that he was done explaining.

"Tidus you're right!" He suddenly shouted, startling the blonde boy. "Wha?" Sora grinned and then scooted his chair closer. "You're right! You're

right! You're right!" He kept saying as Tidus scratched his head. "...I'm right about what, Sora?" He asked as the brunette just smiled. "About Riku! I

think you're right. He's been acting really strange since we got back....and it's not that typical 'I'm Riku and better than you in every way' attitude. It's

different! Maybe he really does like me!" He said with a tiny squeal and scooted away, smiling._ 'And if Riku feels that way about me then....I can tell _

_him how I feel!' _He thought and squirmed in his seat, a few gentle squeals escaping him as Tidus watched him blankly. ".....What have I done...?" He

muttered to himself as class finally began.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

Sora almost skipped back home at the end of the day as he walked next to Riku. "...Sora...are you sure nothing's wrong? You've been acting even

wierder this week than you usually are and you are just plain wierd." Riku said as Sora calmed himself down and glared at Riku which did absolutely

nothing to intimidate the older boy. "Shut up, Riku! I just had a good day today, that's all!" Sora said as Riku stared at him. "Uh-huh....Just make sure

that you try to act normal tomorrow. I don't want people to think that my best friend is a complete and total psychopath...especially since we were gone

for so long doing God knows what when the islands were destroyed." He said as Sora frowned, crossing his arms and nodding. "Yeah, I know."

He already knew that people thought that he was possibly mentally and emotionally damaged from having to save the worlds twice; he didn't

need people thinking that the 'damage' was permanant. Ever since he and Riku had gotten back, the people had been treating him rather...'delicately'.

They were careful of what they said and did around him and often looked at him cautiously; like they expected him to suddenly start crying and fall to

the ground. No, Sora really didn't need people wondering if he was even worse then they already thought him to be.

"So Sora, about tomorrow..." Riku started as the brunette suddenly stopped and narrowed his eyes at his best friend. _'So cute...' _Riku thought as

Sora started to speak. "Riku, you'd better not say that you're unable to come! It's been way too long since we've hung out." Sora said and then pouted.

_'If Riku decides to cancel, then I might not get to tell him how I feel!' _He thought as Riku shook his head. "No, silly. I was just about to say that we

should go to that beach we....or rather I made the raft on for a little while and then maybe watch the sunset at our favorite palm tree." Riku said and

glanced down at Sora who was his happy and cheerful self again. "That sounds great Riku! I'll bring us some food!" He said as they stopped in front of

his house. "Alright then Sora. I'll come around....maybe 10:45-11 o'clock. See you tomorrow then." Riku said and waved goodbye to the grinning brunette

before making his own way home. _'Tomorrow....will be the day....'_Riku thought as he smiled softly to himself.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"

Chu: Yay! I finished Chapter five!

Demi: It's about time. You've had writer's block since the middle of this chapter.

Chu: I know. So everyone, I have a little poll this time. I want you to vote on whether Sora and Riku should tell each other how they feel in the next

chapter or if I should wait until later. Remember, every vote counts, so you absolutely HAVE to review this time!

Demi: ....Just say they should so we can get it over with.

Chu: Quiet! Okay read and review everyone!


	6. Chapter 6:Spending the Day with You

Chu: Ooooooh the sadness....ooooh the pain of it all....

Demi: ....Chu's still a little upset about finally being done with high school....among other things.

Chu: I'm actually quite cheerful...there's just nothing to DO! And on top of that, the reason I haven't updated like I usually do is because I've had an awful case of writer's block for this chapter!

Sora: Maybe it's because you have nothing around you to stimulate your mind and that's why you're not as motivated.

Chu: You just might be right about that Sora, but at least now I'm a little up to speed. And because I don't like to suffer alone...I've decided to torture you all by holding out on the big confession moment. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Demi: .....She's finally cracked...anyway, I'll do the disclaimer. Chu does not own Kingdom Hearts, any of its characters, or any works of Kingdom Hearts

that are not her own.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

*Normal POV*

It had to have been one of the oddest sights in the world...Sora prancing around in his room with nothing on but his boxers while trying to figure

out what to wear on his date with Riku. He paused for a moment as he thought about it. _'Can I really call it a date? We're friends...best friends...who _

_apparently secretly like each other. Then again...Tidus could have just been messing with me like he always does. Oh well, I'll find out today, I guess.' _He

thought as he rifled through his closet....if you could call it a closet; it looked as if a hurricane hit and left a huge wreck behind, but that never stopped

the brunette from somehow finding something clean to wear.

"Let's see....since most of what I own has been worn and is dirty...I guess I'll just wear my outfit without the jacket this time." He said and then

with a mighty tug, pulled the black with zippers outfit out of his pigsty of a closet. "Here it is." He said and then quickly put it on along with his silver

crown pendant and gloves. "Time...time...and the time is....10:55!? Crud! I haven't even brushed my teeth yet! I know I should have set the alarm....at

least I thought ahead and packed the food last night." he muttered and then raced to the bathroom to finish getting himself ready for his day out with

Riku.

Finally ready, the brunette rushed down the stairs immediately and ran to the kitchen. "Now where did I put that basket...?" He asked himself

and then remembered. "Oh right! It's in the fridge." He said cheerfully and grabbed the basket of food, then rushed towards the door. "Man,

Riku's gonna be pissed!" He shouted to himself as he yanked out of the door and slammed into Riku's chest. Sora started to fall flat on his bottom, but

then was caught by Riku. "Let me guess Sora...you forgot to set your alarm." Riku said in amusement as he set the brunette back on his feet.

"Uhhhh.....well-oww!" Sora shouted as Riku whacked him on the head. "I swear your attention span gets shorter everyday." He said and then swiped the

basket from Sora. "Okay, well let's go." He said as he started off the porch. Sora noticed something and then grinned as he followed after his friend.

"Hey Riku! You had the same idea as I did!" He said and pointed at Riku's outfit as the silverette turned to look at him. "Hm?" " Your outfit!" Sora said as

Riku looked down at what he was wearing. It was the outfit that he had been in after he was turned back to normal, except he wasn't wearing the white

jacket. Riku smirked and then chuckled. "I guess I did Sora. Now are we going to leave now?" Sora jumped at the question and then gave a quick nod.

"Yeah, let's go!" He said and then grabbed Riku's hand as he rushed past him, dragging the older boy with him to the secret entrance to their beach.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

*Riku's POV*

I'd been only able to dream about this day for years and now....it's finally happening. I'm finally alone with Sora and even though it's only for a

day, it's still very important to me. It's important because this is the day that I finally reveal my true feelings to Sora. That's all I couldn think about as

we sat side by side infront of the ocean, much like we did when we were stuck in the Realm of Darkness and this time we did it properly; with our shoes

off and delicious food made by Sora. As he talked my ear off, the thoughts running through my head all revolved around how to tell him that I really and

truly love him._ '....Should I interrupt his chattering and tell him now? How would he react to something like this coming up so suddenly?' _I thought and

then looked at the small brunette next to me. He'd actually stopped talking and was now just sitting there with closed eyes and listening to the waves. I

gave a soft smile as I watched him, then turned my head to stare out at the vast ocean infront of us. _'Why ruin such a perfect moment? I can wait until _

_later to tell him....' _I thought and then stood up silently.

_'It's a little too peaceful right now...and now to lighten things up a little.' _I thought and then with a light chuckle, I shoved him onto his side. I

watched him sit up and shake sand out of his face and then attempt to glare at me. "What was that for, Riku!? I was relaxing incase you didn't notice!"

He shouted and then tried to push me back, but failed. I just laughed at him and gave him another shove. He gave a tiny squeak as he was shoved back

to the ground and then bounced back up. I gave a light chuckle as I watched him give a playful snarl. Our shoving turned into throwing sand, which

turned into splashing, which then turned into him chasing me up and down the beach, the two of us laughing loudly and finally crashing to the ground

as time ticked into the late afternoon.

I sat up after I was done laughing and then stared out at the ocean. ".....Hey Sora," I started and heard a grunt that said he was listening. " if the

door to light had never appeared when it did....would you have been willing to stay there in the Dark Realm with me?" I asked as he sat up and took a

moment to think about it. ".....Well yeah. I mean, I wouldn't have had a choice since we would have been stuck there, but I definately would have stayed

with you Riku....Why do you ask?" He asked me and then turned his blue-eyed gaze onto me. "....Well....it's....it's nothing. The sun is going to start

setting soon, so we should probably go to the palm tree now." I said and then stood up, reaching out to help him up. He gave me his Sora grin, which I

loved so very much, then grabbed my hand and then two of us headed off to watch the sunset at our palm tree.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

*Sora's POV*

Well...here two two of us are at the end of our day together sitting on the palm tree that we loved so much. I bet Riku didn't notice, but earlier

today, I was wondering what I could say to get the conversation to focus on my feelings for him...and possibly his feelings for me. Maybe that's what he

was trying to do earlier when he asked about us being stuck in the Dark Realm. I tried coming up with a bunch of ways to start things off, but the only

thing holding me back was my inability to even start the conversation in the first place and my growing doubt over whether or not Riku really does like

me in that way.

As I told myself before, Tidus could just be messing with me like he always likes to do, but the things that he pointed out earlier seem to all add

up....then again it could just be Riku. He has been pretty withdrawn ever since we started hanging out with everyone again and he's only been the older

Riku when he's with me. But then again, that could still just be the fact that I was with him alone for a while. All of these thoughts and more ran through

my head as the sun began to set and I stole a tiny glance at Riku. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts and I nodded with determination._ 'Okay _

_Sora....you got this far in the day and I don't think he's going to start the conversation, so you've got to step up and do it yourself!' _I thought and then

took a deep breath, turning to Riku...only to find him staring at me intently with his lovely aquamarine eyes. 'O-Okay....' I thought nervously as we

stared at each other.

I could tell that he wanted to say something just like I did, but instead of speaking, I just stared into his eyes. I admired everything about Riku

from his personality to his physical appearance; then again mostly eveybody did. He was just so charming and interesting to watch, even though he was

so stoic, and now I felt as if I knew just why people were drawn to him all the time. Riku was charming, adventurous, brave, fun to be around,

and.....extremely attractive. I could see that even now as we stared at each other. I was so entranced by his eyes that I hadn't even noticed that he

spoke.

"Sora....are you still there?" He asked as I blinked and finally came out of my trance. "Oh....hm?" I asked, giving him my full attention. He gave a

soft sigh and glanced away and at that moment....I just knew what was coming. "....Sora......" He started and then looked at me as I nodded quickly.

"Yeah?" I said, showing him that he had my attention. He gave me a soft smile and then spoke again. "....There's something I have to tell you..."

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~"~"

Chu: AAAAAAND CLIFFY!!!! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!!!

Demi: Oh honestly, I don't see what the point is in not letting them see the confession moment.

Chu:....Well as the authoress, I DO! Me no likey when I haff to suffer alone.

Demi: .....Well the big moment will definately be in the next chapter, right?

Chu: Of course, I'm not that evil. I've kept them waiting long enough. Okay everyone R&R!!!


	7. Chapter 7: You Were Always Mine

Chu: Well...here we are in Chapter seven....the biiiig confession chapter that I kept from you, because...I ish evil! Muhahahahaha!!!

Demi: ...Will you cut it out and just give the people what they want?

Chu: Oh shut up! It takes time to develop such a heartfelt moment between two people who are unsure of the other's feelings.

Riku: I know my own feelings, isn't that enough!?

Sora: I know mine too! Please start the chapter.

Chu: Hahaha. Okay, okay! Since this will probably be the very last chapter, why don't we all do the disclaimer?

All: Chu does not own Kingdom Hearts, any of its characters, or any works of Kingdom Hearts that are not her own.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

_Last Time...._

_"....Sora......" He started and then looked at me as I nodded quickly. "Yeah?" I said, showing him that he had my attention. He gave me a soft smile and _

_then spoke again. "....There's something I have to tell you..." _

**Now...**

*Normal POV*

Sora blinked, watching Riku closely as the older boy sighed and looked away towards the ocean. "...I've been wanting to tell you this for quite

some time...I just didn't know how to tell you or when would be the perfect moment, but it seems as if today...in this spot...is the best time to do so..."

He said quietly and then looked into Sora's blue eyes. "Of course you remember when I opened the Door to Darkness, so I won't ask you that. My

reasons behind it...it wasn't just so I could get off of these islands and visit other worlds...." He said quietly as Sora's eyes widened, the smaller boy

moving closer. "Then what else was it Riku? What else could have caused you to do such a thing?" Sora asked anxiously as Riku placed his hands on the

brunette's shoulders. ".....It's because I wanted your attention. I thought that maybe if I tried pretending to compete with you to get Kairi's attention, you

might pay more attention to me. Apparently that wasn't enough, so I tried thinking of something else...and opening the Door the Darkness was the only

thing that I did that actually worked...you weren't completely focused on just me, but at least I was one of the things that were constantly on your

mind." Riku said as Sora stared at him somewhat sadly. "..But Riku, why are you telling me all of this?" He asked while thinking to himself. _'...Is he really _

_about to say...?'_ "Because I love you, Sora...."

*Sora's POV*

_"Because I love you, Sora...."_

Those words...hearing them come from his mouth was just....so amazing. Hearing those five words come from Riku, himself, made me feel as if I

were soaring through the sky over the islands...No, soaring through the skies of all the worlds that I'd visited with Donald and Goofy. As a matter of fact,

hearing those words made me flash back to the times when Riku had actually hinted at liking me as something more than just a friend.

_"If two people share a paopu, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to _

_try it."_

_"You're always trying to worm your way into my heart! Hmph, you probably forgot. It never mattered to you how I felt!"_

_'All that time, Riku's been trying to tell me how he felt and I was so caught up in my thoughts and feelings about Kairi to notice...' _I thought as I

started crying silently. Through all of my tears, I saw Riku's shocked expression turn into one of regret as he wiped away my tears; they just wouldn't

stop for some reason. "Sora, are you okay? Maybe I never should have told you that...I understand if you don't feel the same." He said and then made a

move to stand up, but I stopped him with a hand on his arm. "No, Riku....I'm actually really glad that you told me. you don't know how it felt to hear that.

And Riku..." I said, moving closer to his face. "I...I love you too."

Before I could even blink, Riku's hands were on either side of my face and our lips connected. I couldn't see anything except explosions and

fireworks...it was all so beautiful. I soon got over my shock and then kissed him back, feeling his arms wrap around me and pull me closer. _'His lips are _

_so soft.....Wait, when did we end up laying on the ground....?' _ I thought as I suddenly felt my back against the ground and his tongue on my lips. I

wondered what he was up to and gasped, his tongue sliding into my mouth and tangling with mine. We stayed that way for a while and eventually broke

away to breathe. We stared endlessly into each other's eyes and I decided to speak, "....I really do love you, Riku...no matter what."

*Riku's POV*

_"....I really do love you, Riku...no matter what."_

Oh Sora...how long have I longed to hear you say that? I suppose that I've been waiting for you ever since we were little and going on little kid

adventures...Do you remember the 'monster' in the cave that became our Secret Place? It was just the wind of course, but we promised each other that

when we got older we'd get off these islands and go on real adventures; and what adventures they were. Maybe now we can start an entirely new

adventure together. Just you and me; no Kairi...no Donald and Goofy...not even the King.

Listen to me rambling on in my thoughts...I sound so selfish right now, but how can I not be now that we've decided to tell each other our

feelings? Now that I have you, I don't want to share you with anyone. Now you are my Sora...you always have been. I just couldn't see through all of my

jealousy when you made new friends._ 'I was still jealous even when they found me in The World That Never Was....you really can't stand to see anyone _

_else around Sora, can you?' _I asked myself as I helped Sora sit up. _'...My Sora now...'_

"Hehe...Sorry for kissng you in a surprise attack like that, Sky." I said as Sora scratched the back of his head. "Oh....don't worry about it Ri-

wait...what did you call me?" He asked with that confused look of his. I chuckled and then ruffled his hair lovingly. "I called you Sky. Your name means

sky, Sora. You're my Sora...my Sky." I said softly and then kissed his forehead softly. He looked close to tears by now. "Wow Riku....that's so sweet." He

said and then gave me a tight hug. As I held his small form to my body, I remembered what I told him when we were stuck in the Realm of Darkness.

_"I wished I could live life the way you do...just following my heart."_

_'...Yes...I did wish that Sora...but I don't anymore, because now I know that I've been following my heart all along..I just didn't know until now. I _

_was following it to you.' _I thought and then I leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips just as the sun set. _'I love you Sora....I always have and I _

_always will.'_

_END_

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

Chu: Well...that's the end everyone!

Demi: Hmmm....You know, that was actually a pretty good fic, milady.

Chu: Awww...why thank you Demi! It looks like now we can get to work on the next fic....unless of course the people want to see more chapters in this one.

Demi: Yes well....in the meantime, what do we do with those two? -points to Riku and Sora making out-

Chu: o.o ...I'd leave them alone. I think it's sweet and besides, they deserve to have some alone time without us supervising. Thanks to everyone who supported me and have followed from the beginning! -tosses out free cookies- Okay Demi, let's get to work on the next fic!

Demi: Yes, milady. -picks her up in his arms and then vanishes-


End file.
